


Broken

by Ilovelarry78



Category: 1DOL
Genre: Cutting, Death, Hurt, Other, Rejected, Sad, angel - Freeform, depressed girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovelarry78/pseuds/Ilovelarry78
Summary: She just didn't know she was loved. So she left.don't listen to the fandom!!! it's not about 1d.





	Broken

She sat alone in her bedroom, tears running down her bright pink cheeks. She held tightly onto her stuff animal, the pain in her chest increasing. She doesn’t want to do it. She had quit a while back. She cant start again. It took her so much strength to stop and now because of a stupid little comment all she wants is to just slice into her skin just so she can feel good and feel love. 

Why isn’t life easy! Why do such little things cause big and deadly shit? Why can't we just be a normal world where no one hurts and everyone is happy? What is happiness though? I haven't felt happiness in a long ass time. 

You see her smile but what you don't know is that she only smiles so she can keep the tears in and not let her walls down. 

She laughs, or so you think she does. It is a dry chuckle. Her heart hurts and her eyes burn with hot tears ready to escape. 

She is the kind-hearted one. She helps everyone. She even helped many kids that tried ending their lives or hurt themselves. Everyone sees her as a hero while she sees herself as a disappointment and a mistake.

The day when she finally decided that she had enough of this stupid fucking world, everyone is so surprised even though she had been throwing fucking hints everywhere. No one fucking noticed how fucked up she really was. 

Everyone thought she was this normal happy girl but in reality, she was a girl that just wished to be loved and happy. But girls that had done sins don't get to be loved nor to be happy. So she gave up in life. 

The girl she had helped to stop cutting cried every day because she couldn't see how much pain the girl was in. 

The boy the girl helped with his problems in school started cutting and planning his death.

The teacher that was so hard on her because she didn't understand the problem quit her job because she felt horrible and responsible for the girl's death.

Her brother cries every night for his sister to come back.

Her parents weren't the same no more. They rarely talked or laugh.

But most of all she is not herself eighter.

She left a world where everyone loved her and she just didn't know it. 

She's a beautiful angel now but that doesn't stop her from hurting. 

She became her younger brothers guardian angel now.

She hurts every time she sees her brother beg god to bring her back, while tears stained his cheeks. 

She knew she made a mistake, but there's no way of going back.

She became more depressed even though angels are supposed to be happy. 

God finally decided that she is not a good angle so he banned her from heaven.

She became a rejected angel.

And she was somehow okay with it. 

It's been 3 years since she passed away and her family stopped hurting.

She finally smiled and continued to live her life in the afterlife as a

 

rejected angel. 

THE END


End file.
